


POI fic - Countermove

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't like Elias moving in on his territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Countermove

Reese wasn’t thrilled with Elias’ little arrangement with Finch. He definitely didn’t like Finch spending so much time with the master criminal.   
(If Finch wanted a game of chess John would be happy to oblige. Elias could find his own partner). 

Reese decided to convey his feelings on the matter with a little yuletide treat. He arranged for a “present” to be sent to Elias courtesy of a bogus charity providing inmates with holiday cheer. 

He didn’t think Elias would partake, but if he did the laxatives in the fruit cake would certainly make it the gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
